


Combo Breaker

by PlightZero



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, I’m sorry about that, kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlightZero/pseuds/PlightZero
Summary: Hinata and Nanami spend some of their time at the beach, collecting seashells and looking at sunsets.





	Combo Breaker

"Hey, Hinata?" Her eyes drifted upwards to the boy accompanying her for the occasion they had planned to enjoy together. 

"Yeah?" He hummed, growing ever more accustomed to her sleepy, drifty demeanor. He didn't look back at her through—instead—he kept looking at the glowing orange sea, casting a sense of nostalgia onto him. "What's up?"

"Oh sorry,” She shrunk back, noticing his longing gaze outwards to the horizon. “You seem a little distracted by the sunset..." Nanami smiled gently. Embarrassed, he turned his attention away from the colors of the sky over to his classmate. "Sorry, got distracted.."

"No it's okay, sometimes the sunsets and sunrises remind me of the day and night cycles in some open-world games, so I get distracted a little easier too. It sometimes also reminds me of songs or music in general... Do you listen to video game music sometimes, Hinata?" She tilted her head to the side.

As he tapped his fingers on the sand, he looked down in thought. "I haven't listened to a lot, but I am taking your recommendations and listened to a couple every now and then..."

"Any of the composers you like the most?" She shot another question.

"Definitely--if I had to pick, it'd be Koji Kondo, the way he composes the music is kind of amazing. Honestly, it easily fits into an orchestra sometimes, don't they? I feel like his themes are easily recognizable worldwide, as well as pretty catchy.”

"There's no doubt he's good at video game scores, but you should also broaden your tastes in music a bit." She turned away from him and coughed. "Like your tastes in games too."

"Hey!" He sat up instantly on defense. "You're the one recommending me the games, Nanami. Aren't you supposed to be the one broadening my choices? I don't even know which ones I like yet."

Silence.

"..Have you chosen yet?"

Sigh. "No, I haven't."

She hummed in thought again, looking back down at the shore. Watching the waves wash over the seashells. "Let's go pick up some shells, maybe we can sell them for a couple of Bells at the market." 

"Uh, nobody works as a store clerk in the market, Nanami, and I highly doubt they're going to be worth any sort of money outside of this island." Hinata stood up from the sand, walking towards the shoreline, looking for sand dollars or abandoned hermit shells to collect.

The gamer joined him moments afterward, digging through the sand with the same motive in mind. "Nonsense, if you want to save up Bells, selling seashells can help pay off your house renovation debts."

"It rhymed for a second, but you lost me after ‘debt’." He smiled, Hinata never really got any tired of her countless references to titles he never knows about. "Don't you still have a grudge on the little raccoon?"

"He stopped giving me debts, so I had to take care of him the only way how." She puffed her cheeks.

"You kept hitting his store window with the butterfly net, though.”

"It was well-deserved retribution."

———— 

After several hours of picking up shells and some colorful rocks, they began heading back to the cabins. Nighttime had already dawned, and the moonlight bathed the two Ultimates in wistful, serenity. “Now let’s quickly give out some of these rocks and shells to people, before they go to sleep,” Nanami added.

“Let’s wait ‘till morning, I don’t think anybody’s going to be not-sleepy at night. Some others might just yell at us for disturbing them.” Hinata sighed, before picking up a rock from the bag. “..Plus, I wanna keep some.”

She turned her gaze over to the boy with a curious stare. “How come?”

“Well…” Hinata began, shining one of the smooth stones in the warm glow of the moon. “Sometimes, you just want to keep things that remind you of a good memory y’know? We had fun together at the beach, so I just thought it would be a good gesture to keep a couple of rocks and hold them close like as if they were special to you.”

He was quickly interrupted by a gentle bump on his chest, as well as the feeling of warmth enveloping his back. He looked down from his moon-gazing to find Nanami closer to him than ever. “U-Um. What the hell are you doing?”

She hummed in thought, “You said it would be a good gesture to hold something close to you, like as if they were special to you. ...You do know you’re special to me, right Hinata?” The girl met his eyes with a deep stare, one that would envelop his soul and give him a sense—perhaps just small—feeling of importance.

Even with that, he couldn’t stop his face from growing red with the sudden contact by his classmate. “Sh-Shut up. We’re almost there to the cabins.”

“Do you mind if I stayed over in your cabin?” She asked, which prompted him to stop in his tracks and look at her, caught off guard. Nanami was still holding him tightly, her hugs were a force to be reckoned with.

He blinked “Why would you want to do that?”

“Hinata, do you not want me to come over?”

“No that’s—not what—I just—fine.” He was too flustered to even conjure a response to her question. “I don’t know where you’re doing to sleep though, I don’t have any sleeping bags and the bed isn’t too big… But I can give the bed over to you and just sleep on the floor with an extra pillow and a blanket.”

She shook her head. “Nope, that’s okay. I’ll just sleep with you—nice and easy.”

“You’re on a roll for making me flustered like this, aren’t you?”

She turned away before whispering quietly to herself. “Well, I did want to get better at dating sims…” 

“Why me though?” Hinata blurted out. “You could’ve easily done this with anybody else… why did you choose me specifically?”

Nanami smiled, a warm glow appearing on her face as well. “That’s because I cleared the most flags with you, couldn’t you tell? You’re perfect for me.”

He blinked and reeled back, scratching the back of his head, once again a blushing mess. “You’re really killing me here…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first hand at a ship fic—felt like they were written out of character just a bit. Obviously, it’s not my best but I still think I can get better overtime. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of a Hinanami fic.
> 
> There’s always more to come.
> 
> -Ant


End file.
